Percy Jackson, Guardian of the Hunt, and Champion of Olympus
by Riptide1184
Summary: My first Pertemis fic. Guardian of the hunt, but not cliche. Really good i promise. Has Chaos. Percy is a little Over Powered, but wait till you see the main villain. little bit of swearing. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. If you're wondering about my lemon stories, I took them down. Yeah sorry to all those who did subscribe, and please stay subscribed, cause I will be in the videos as well so you might see me. If you don't know what the fuck I'm talking about, please subscribe to Celestial Gamez on You tube. Please ignore the video that they currently have up, it sucks balls and will be removed. Once the channel hits 10 subs, they will make better ones. **

**If you want my lemon stories to come back, then vote on the poll that will be up soon on my profile. But without further ado, here's my first Pertemis story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. (Wish I did!) Chapter 1

It began after the war. The second one, against Gaea and the giants. The gods had won, but at the price of many demigods lives taken. It began in the throne room of the gods, at the reward ceremony of the Seven. Percy noticed that Annabeth had been acting strange towards him lately, and now he noticed she was sitting as far away from him as possible. _Whatever_ Percy thought, shrugging. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Adrianne, his sister, smiling down on him. Percy smiled back and gave his sister a hug. Even though they had only known each other for a month, they had already formed a close bond, and Percy knew he could trust her with his life.

One by one, the Seven were offered immortality, and one by one they accepted, until only Percy and Annabeth were left. "Percy Jackson!" Zeus boomed. Percy stood up, walked to Zeus' throne and kneeled. "Once again we are indebted to you, and once again we offer you the status of a god. Do you accept?" Percy shook his head. The King of the Gods sighed. "Well then, what's your wish?" he grumbled. "My lord, I would like Lord Hades and Lady Hestia to have their seats in this council."

"Very well." Zeus said, as two new thrones appeared. One exactly alike to the one Hades had in the Underworld, and one resembling an armchair for Hestia. The Hero of Olympus stood up and bowed. "Thank you milord." Zeus just waved his hand as a gesture for The Son of Poseidon to return to his seat. "Annabeth Chase!" Athena called. Annabeth kneeled before Zeus.

"We offer you immortality… blah blah blah. Do you accept?"

_She's gonna say no._ Percy thought to himself. _I'm still her Seaweed Brain_. As Annabeth, his Wise Girl, opened her mouth to answer, Percy's hand went to his pocket, where a ring forged by Hephaestus himself lay. "Yes, I accept." Those three words were the beginning of Percy's journey down Pain road. His heart shattered, and his eyes filled with tears. The entire Olympian council threw him a sympathetic look, even Ares, Hera and Artemis. Without thought he ran from the throne room and all the way back to camp. Adrianne shot Annabeth a hateful glare that would have melted ice and then made it evaporate.

When Adrianne arrived at camp, she made straight for the Poseidon cabin. She knocked cautiously on the door. "Percy? Its me, Adry." Adry was the nickname Percy had given her when he had found her, abandoned by her mortal mother. It was hard for her to survive, especially as a daughter of Poseidon. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a hoarse voice say, "Come in." She opened the door and expected to find him destroying the cabin. Instead she found him lying down on his bed, with no more tears to shed. **(A/N: Hey that rhymes!)** Staring at a picture of him and Annabeth with their hands intertwined. She walked up to him and sat next to him, giving him a comforting hug. "Come on Percy," Adry said quietly, "They're holding a party for you." Percy looked in the eyes, his once mischievous sea green eyes without their usual mirth, rimmed red from crying. "How do you know it's for me?" He managed to choke out. Adry smiled. "Because the banners say 'Hero of Olympus on them'" Percy looked down. "I'm no hero." He said. Adry looked at him in shock.

"Don't ever say that! You're the greatest hero to ever live, and," she stopped, tearing up. "And my big brother." Percy smiled down gently at her. He wiped her tears away with his sleeve and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm lucky to have you as a sister Adry." He said. She smiled. "Come on then," he said, "Lets get this party over with."

They were in for a shock. Where Percy should have stood, was another boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Jake." Adry growled. Jake was another son of Poseidon, except he was the opposite of Percy. Mean, oppressive and an all round jerk. "Campers, meet your new camp director, my favorite student, Jake Newman!" Another piece of Percy's heart broke away when he heard those words. Suddenly Annabeth and Poseidon flashed in. "Not to mention my favorite son!" Poseidon yelled. This started a round of cheers from the campers. Percy's heart shattered once more. "And the love of my life!" Annabeth cried. Jake grinned and kissed her. It felt like someone had stomped on the pieces of Percy's broken heart, even more when almost all the campers, excluding Adrianne, Nico, as was in the Underworld, and the Stolls, lifted Jake on their shoulders and started cheering, "Ja-ke! Ja-ke!" Percy pulled away from Adry and ran to the stables, where an Ares camper with the word "Jake" written on his chest plate was on guard. As Percy made to untie Blackjack, the guard stopped him, growling, "Oy, that's Jake's Pegasus. Hands off!" Percy growled and punched the boy so hard that he chest piece buckled and a few audible snaps were heard as the boy's ribs broke. Percy hopped on Blackjacks back and whispered in his ear, "Olympus dude. After tonight, I probably aint gonna see you again." Blackjack whinnied in protest but flapped his wings and flew to Olympus.

"Sixth hundred floor. Key. Now." Percy snapped. The man tossed him the key in fright and Percy nodded in acknowledgment. In the elevator Percy thought about what he was going to do, and his preparation for it. He was awakened from his thoughts as the elevator _dinged! _And he stepped out. As luck would have it, the Hunters were also here. They glared at him, but he ignored them.

"Power hungry oppressive jerk!" a hunter spat at him. Ouch.

"Good-for-nothing bastard!" another cried, but he kept walking.

"I'm surprised Annabeth didn't dump your sorry ass instead of the other way around!" Percy froze. So they thought the he had dumped Annabeth. He shook his and kept walking.

"I BET YOUR MOTHERS HAPPY TO BE DEAD SO SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO LOOK AT YOU, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A DEMIGOD!"

Percy stopped dead in his tracks. His mother was dead? Oh no no no no, this couldn't be happening! He ran straight to the throne room, throwing open the doors. The council stared at him in amazement. He had interrupted a meeting of the Gods? "HOW DARE YOU! I SHOULD ZAP YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Zeus shouted. Athena scoffed at him. She probably thought that he had dumped Annabeth, thus causing her to want to be a god. " Let him speak brother" Hestia said. Turning to me, she looked at him in confusement for a second, and then her eyes widened, and she looked at me in sympathy. I bowed my head, assuming that she had read my mind. "Lord Zeus, I have a request that both you and Lord Ares will certainly approve of." Zeus' eyes narrowed, but he beckoned for the demigod to continue. Percy took a deep breath.

"Kill me."

Pandemonium issued in the throne room. After a few seconds, Zeus boomed "SILENCE!" as he struck his Master Bolt against the floor. Instantly, the gods sat down. "Why do you wish to die, son?" Poseidon asked. Percy glared hatefully at him, and his glare was so terrifying, that Poseidon wet himself. Percy snapped his fingers and a stream of fire flew from his hands and scorched the hair off Poseidon's beard. "I am no son of yours, Sea God." Percy spat. He turned to Zeus and said, "My lord, almost all those whom I held dear have left me. My mother died, and the Campers and Annabeth left me for that son of a bitch Jake."

Athena shot out of her chair. "Lies! It was you who left my daughter!"

Percy turned to face Athena, and she expected to see hate or anger or both, but instead she saw pain, remorse and betrayal. "No Lady Athena. I did no such thing. I denied godhood to be with her and to repay a debt of loyalty to Lord Hades and Lady Hestia." The council went silent for a moment, and Percy assumed they were telapathetically talking, because although no words were spoken out loud, he saw the gods nodding at each other. Artemis though, seemed angry about something, her usually beautiful face red with anger. Percy mentally slapped himself for thinking that. At last, the Gods turned to look at him. "Perseus Jackson, we have decided to bestow upon you the title of Guardian of the Hunt."

**Percy POV **

I was shocked. Me, a male, guardian of the Hunt? This could not go well. "We have also to bless you with certain… gifts. I will go first." Zeus stood up and pointed his master bolt at me, and fired. I felt a surge of power course through me. "You are now able to control lightning. May it serve you well." With that, Zeus sat down, and Hades stood up. He outstretched his arm, his fingers splayed, and a stream of darkness flowed from his hand into my chest. "I have blessed you with the power to shadow travel and summon the dead." Hades sat back down. Aphrodite stood up and wordlessly produced a bottle of perfume. She sprayed it once at me and I was immediately bathed in a pink glow. When the glow disappeared, I noticed that the goddess' were blushing. Aphrodite summoned a mirror and I was shocked at what I saw. I was wearing a white T-shirt with a picture of the moon and the word "Guardian" on it. I also wore blue denim jeans, white and blue Nike trainers and a leather jacket. What really made me blush was the fact that my shirt hugged my chest, meaning that I noticed that I had an eight pack of abs! I didn't even know that was possible! "Any more blessing to give?" Zeus asked.

"Yes." A deep voice echoed throughout the room. A swirling purple vortex appeared in the middle of the throne room, and from it stepped a man who had no features. Literally. His entire body was pitch-black and white dots were sprinkled around it. "Lord Chaos." The entire council said in unison. I hurriedly bowed, but Lord Chaos waved his hand dismissively. "Don't bow. I hate it when people do that," He looked at me and said, "Perseus Jackson, do you swear to protect Artemis and her Hunters with your life?"

"With my life and more." I replied without hesitation. Lord Chaos grinned, and waved his hand. Instantly, I felt stronger. "I bless you with the power to control the Five Elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Time. I also grant you the wings of the Avenging Angel, as well as the power to morph into any animal of choice. May these gifts help you in your task." And then he disappeared back into the portal.

**Time skip**

**Third person POV**

Artemis flashed into her Hunters' camp, and gave them the news. Needless to say, there were many cries of protest. Artemis promised them that they could do whatever they liked to him except kill him or force him to leave, which aroused many cheers of approval. And that was when he made his entrance. The first sign was a wind so strong that it blew the Hunters smack into the trees. When that stopped, the very earth shook with a force that knocked the hunters down. When that was over, it began to pour with rain. Finally, when the rain stopped, they heard thunder rumbling and dark clouds gathered over their camp. That was when they saw him. A dark, hooded, winged figure, falling from the sky surrounded by fire, like a meteor. The impact from his landing created a small crater, with him in the center. He walked out of the crater and bowed to Artemis, who smiled. "Nice entrance guardian. My father would be jealous." The Hunters saw a small smile play on his lips. "Thank you, my lady, although I'm sure Lord Zeus will find a way to beat that." Artemis chuckled softly, then turned to her Hunters. "Hunters, meet your new Guardian, Percy Jackson." Percy threw off his hood, and gasps of shock were heard from the Hunters.

Silence issued for a few seconds.

And then the Hunters started yelling insults, and with each insult an arrow embedded itself in Percy's body. Artemis expected Percy to defend himself, or at least get angry like any other man would do, but no. He bowed his head and ignored the pain as he walked towards the nearest tree. He hoisted himself up and sat crouched on a branch, perfectly balanced. Artemis was confused. "What are you doing, Perseus?"

"I'll keep watch while you and your Hunters sleep. Its getting late, my Lady, y'all should hit the sack." Just as Artemis opened her mouth to reply, a voice from the midst of the Hunters called out, "Percy?" Percy visibly tensed. That voice belonged to his cousin, Thalia. Preparing for the worst, he called back, "Yes Thals?" She stormed up to him.

"Don't you 'Thals' me! Annabeth told me all about what you did Percy! How could you? You broke her heart!" Thalia yelled, slapping him with each sentence. "But Thalia..."

"I don't want to hear it Percy! Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you are just like other men." With that, she stormed back into the ranks of the Hunters. Percy bowed his head, and Artemis could see the tears flowing down his cheeks. She knew that Percy didn't deserve this, but she didn't want to appear weak in front of her Hunters. "Its settled then. Goodnight Perseus."

Percy didn't reply.

The next day, Artemis and the Hunters woke up to the smell of frying bacon. Exiting their tents, they found that Percy had made them all a proper breakfast with a lot of choices. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, name a breakfast delicacy and it was there, as well as a selection of juices. Percy turned around and saw them, and he bowed. "Your breakfast." He said, gesturing to the food he had made. The Hunters rushed to the table and started piling up food, while Artemis started at him in amazement. "How did you do all this?" she asked. Percy smiled. "Lady Hestia visited me at night, and blessed me with the power to summon food. It does take a lot of energy though," he said, wiping his brow. "Oh, and I also did the laundry, sharpened your arrows and fed the wolves. Did I miss anything my Lady?" He asked. Artemis was dumbfounded.

"N-no." she stuttered. Percy noticed this and he frowned.

"Are you all right my Lady?" he asked, a look of genuine concern on his face.

"Yes Perseus, I just need to sit down for a moment and drink something."

_Hmph,_ she thought, _it's just too easy for him._ Then she grinned to herself. Of course! The Hunters would wear him down!

Over the course of the next few weeks, the Hunters tortured Percy both physically and mentally, insulting him about Annabeth and his mother, and shooting arrows and cutting him with knives wherever he went. As if that wasn't enough, they ordered the wild animals excluding the horses to charge him every time he stepped in the forest. And the chores that Artemis piled on him weren't helping either. But he showed no sign of breaking. In fact, he had made friends with the wild animals of the forest, much to the infuriation of the Hunters, and they no longer charged at him. Other than that, his only truly happy moments were when Adry visited. On the days when Adry visited, which were once a week, Artemis relieved hi of his duties and they spent the day together in the forest, just the two of them, or so Adry thought. Unknown to her, but Percy was aware of this, Artemis always watched the two of them, and little did she know that Percy knew of her spying. On the rare occasions when Percy was left alone, such as when the Hunters had their campfire, or when they held parties, Percy would go down to the beach and let out all his pain through tears, sitting on where the tide and shore met, and letting the water soothe him as he sobbed. Unaware was he of the fact that Artemis watched him here as well.

One day, Artemis plucked up the courage to ask him why he cried, and called him to her tent. "My Lady?" He asked, entering the tent. Artemis took a moment to admire his body, which had developed even further as he did chores, exercised and forged weapons for the Hunters at their camp. Percy waving a calloused hand in front of her eyes snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hello? You ok my Lady?" he was saying.

"Y-yes fine Perseus. I called you here to ask you a question. I am, as you may or may not know, aware of your little crying sessions at the beach," Percy visibly tensed at this. "And I wanted to ask you why. Why do you cry so much?" Artemis asked. Percy took a deep breath. Artemis leaned forward in expectation. "Because all I ever wanted were friends and family. All I have left is Adry, Nico and the Stoll brothers. The Hunters don't know how lucky they are to have you and their friends and sisters to support them, because even though I love Adry very much, I barely see her, and she's beginning to distance herself from me. Nico's always away, and the Stoll's are at Camp. Still," Percy shrugged, "I guess I can't expect too much. I mean, who _would_ want to have family like me?"

"Percy, stop. You are a great person and you don't deserve to be treated like this. If it helps, I'm sorry." Percy lowered his head.

"That's where you're wrong, my Lady. I _do_ deserve to live like this, and you have nothing to be sorry for. If I had tried harder, I could have achieved more, and maybe I wouldn't be here right now. No offence my Lady." He said quickly. Artemis felt a pang of pity for the hero. "Perseus, don't be too disappointed if the Hunters treat you badly. After all, you're only male." Artemis realized how that sounded and tried to apologize. "Perseus, I'm so..." Too late.

"No my Lady, you're right. I am a man like all the others, selfish, arrogant and stupid." Artemis could see the tears running down his cheeks. She sighed. What had she done? "Dismissed." she said before he could beat himself up any further. Percy bowed and left her tent. As soon as he left, she face palmed. She had a feeling that if the Hunters didn't stop mistreating Percy soon, they might kill him. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she heard a scream of pain that belonged to Percy from outside and a _thump_ as a body hit the ground. She rushed outside only to find Percy lying in a pool of blood, with multiple arrows sprouting from his back. Phoebe walked over and spat on his body. "Let that be a lesson to you." She snapped. She walked back to the Hunters, who were cheering in approval. Artemis knelt by his body, and put two fingers to his throat. There was still a faint pulse, but it was very slow. Just when Artemis thought this couldn't get any worse, Percy's sister Adry walked in. "Hey Perce-" she began, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw his body. Her hands flew to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. She rushed over to him and kneeled next to him. "No no no NO, WAKE UP PERCY!" she screamed. When he didn't move, she looked Artemis in the eye, and the Goddess could see cold fury bubbling in the demigod's eyes. "What-what have you done?" She asked, trembling with anger. "I'll explain later, right now we have to get him to my brother." Adry nodded, but Artemis knew that Adry didn't trust her. She flashed them to Olympus, more specifically to her brother's palace. When she got there, Apollo was snoozing, with his white and blue Skullcandy headphones still on his head. Artemis slapped him and he instantly awoke. "Wha- oh hey Artemis, hey Adry." he said, rubbing his eyes. "So what can I do for you two ladi- oh." he said as he noticed Percy's body. "Put him on the bed, quick." he cried. Artemis laid him down on the bed and Apollo chanted a few words in Ancient Greek while applying some cream to Percy's wounds. At last, he stopped, and said, "He's gonna need a couple days of rest. After he's back, don't over exert him." With that Apollo disappeared. Adry pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. "I'm sorry." Artemis said. "My Hunters got a bit out of control. Please forgive me." Adry stayed quiet for a few moments, then said finally, "Thank you for getting him to Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis. But please, try to make your Hunters understand that he's different from other men. He's the only one I have left, other than Nico. But Nico is like a really busy brother, and he's away doing his duties in the Underworld now. I can't lose Percy." Adry started to tear up. Artemis quickly gave her a hug. When they pulled away, Adry nodded her thanks, then turned her attention to her brother. Artemis took this as her cue to leave.

When she arrived back at her Hunters camp, she called them all to a meeting around the campfire. "Now girls, I've noticed that you've been treating Perseus badly while he has been here. I know you think that you have every reason to, but let me explain why you should treat him as a brother. Firstly, it was the daughter of Athena who dumped him, not the other way around. Second, the entire Camp Half Blood, and Poseidon and Annabeth, left him for his brother, and he found out that Annabeth had been cheating on him with is brother. Now all he has left are his sister, the Son of Hades, but he hasn't seen him since after the War, and two sons of Hermes, but they are at Camp. He is nothing like other men, in fact, he is the exact opposite. Actually, Lord Zeus is planning on calling Percy back to Olympus tomorrow and asking him on his opinion whether the Hunters should be disbanded or not." The Hunters lowered their heads in shame, especially Thalia. She had been so quick to judge that she had not even listened to Percy's side of the story. "Now I need you girls to promise me that you will treat Percy like your brother from now on, ok?" The Hunters nodded vigorously. "Good." Artemis said, pleased.

"Thank you for that Lady Artemis. I now have my answer for Lord Zeus tomorrow." The Hunters and Artemis spun around to find Percy standing there, supported by Adry.

"I do not believe that the Hunters should be disbanded."

**Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you thought. Next update will hopefully be in a couple of days. So take care, and I'll se you later.**

**This is Riptide1184, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: the family

**Hey Y'all, I'm back with another chappie! I aint gonna bother you with a long introduction, just subscribe to Celestial Gamez on YouTube and follow them on twitter for a chance to see me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

The Hunters jumped on Percy and all at once tried to hug him and say sorry, but Percy held up his hand, stopping them dead in their tracks. "Just because I won't tell Lord Zeus not to disband you, doesn't mean I forgive you for all the harsh thing you said. I need time to clear my head and heart **(A/N: See what I did there? If you're a The Wanted fan, you'll see what I did there.)** . And if I find it in me to forgive you, then, and only then, will I do so. Permission to leave for two hours, my Lady?" he asked. Artemis, dumbfounded by what had just happened, could only nod. Percy bowed low, then extended his wings and shot into the sky.

**Percy's POV**

The first place I headed was DOA recording studios. While I flew, I thought over what I was going to do. What if she just died of a natural cause? Whatever the case, I needed to know. I landed just outside, and marched straight in. Charon looked up form his book and smiled. "Well if it isn't Percy Jackson."

"No time for chit-chat Charon," I said shortly and bluntly. I tossed him a leather pouch filled with drachmas. "I need a ride." Charon shrugged and gestured for me to step into the elevator. I obliged, and he followed suit. During our descent, he turned from the kindly old DOA receptionist into The Ferryman. The elevator _dinged_ and we exited. I climbed into the old canoe boat and Charon took the oar and ferried me across. I saw the possessions of the dead float in the river Styx as we crossed and I remembered the first time I had come here. "Here we are." Charon grunted. I nodded my head as I climbed out and walked towards Hades' palace was. At the door, two skeletons, one in Greek armour, and the other in a U.S. military uniform stopped me. "I'm here to see Lord Hades." They let me through when I said Hades' name. Inside, I saw the familiar throne of bones, and sitting upon it was none other than The Lord of the Underworld. He looked up when he heard the doors open, and an expression of confusion crossed his face when he saw me. I kept my face emotionless as I walked towards his throne, kneeling when I got there. Still in my kneeling position, I said, "Lord Hades, may I ask you for a favor?" Hades, still confused, nodded. I continued, "I would like to see how my mother died." A dark look crossed his face, and he nodded again. "A word of warning, young hero," he said, "You may not like what you see." With that, he waved his hand, and something similar to an iris message popped up.

**3rd person POV** **(In Iris-message-flashback-thing)**

Sally and Paul were sitting on the sofa, laughing and smiling together, when a pitch-black portal appeared and a man in a dark robe with a hood stepped out. Without a word, he pulled a dagger out of his cloak and plunged it into Paul's heart. He died instantly. Tears welled up in Sally's eyes as she knelt by her dead husbands body.

"To destroy a hero, you take those closest to him," the man said, "And since his little girlfriend is cheating on him and his friends and family have left him, there's just you left."

And then he sliced Sally's head clean off.

**Iris-message-flashback-thing ended**

Percy staggered back as tears flowed down his cheeks. Hades shot him a look of sympathy. He knew this wasn't easy on the young hero. He had both achieved and suffered more than any hero in history. "W-who was that." Percy both choked and whispered. "I do not know, but even if i did, certain names hold power, and might bring terrible consequences if uttered." Hades replied softly. Percy nodded, and wiping his tears, bowed. "Thank you Lord Hades." he said. The God of the Dead only smiled and nodded. Percy turned and left, and Hades watched him go. He smiled softly to himself. He knew where young Perseus was headed next.

Percy found himself in front of The War God's palace. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the front door. It was answered by none other than the man himself, who looked a bit angry. "Who- oh, its you." Ares said as he noticed Percy standing in front of him. "Whaddya want?"

"Lord Ares, we've had a rivalry since i defeated you 7 years ago. I came here today hoping to end that rivalry. What do say?" Percy said, outstretching his hand. Ares looked at his hand, then at him, then at the hand again, before grinning broadly. He accepted the handshake and clapped Percy on the back. "You know kid, maybe you aint as bad as I thought you was." Ares said. Percy rolled his eyes at the bad grammar but smiled anyway. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping that you could get me a gun, Lord Ares." Percy replied, looking at the floor, expecting Ares to scoff. Instead, he grinned madly. "Gimme a sec." he said. The War God disappeared inside for a minute, giving Percy time to think his plan over. He wondered if it would work. After all, people called hm Seaweed Brain for a reason. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Ares returning. "Here, this'll do the trick." he smirked, handing Percy a revolver. Percy eyed it up. It had a handle of polished oak wood and a black chamber and 8-inch barrel. It looked like a Colt-Python. "It'll never run out of ammo, so don't worry about conserving bullets. Also, when you point it at something, it'll put bullets appropriate to the target into the chamber, so if you pointed at a monster the bullets would become Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold." For a second, Ares flickered into his Roman form, then changed back. Percy smiled wickedly. "Thanks Lord Ares." Ares just grinned it off. Percy bowed and left.

He walked to the edge of Olympus, and was about to extend his wings and fly when a hand clamped onto his shoulder, making him jump. Turning around, he found that it was just Apollo, which made him sigh in relief. Then he noticed Apollo's expression of absolute fury, and a cold shiver went down his spine. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"I think its pretty obvious, Lord Apollo. I'm about to return to Lady Artemis."

"What are you doing here in the first place? If you've abandoned my sister, I'm gonna..."

"Listen here Apollo," Percy hissed back angrily. "Maybe next time you should look at both sides of the story before accusing someone, huh?" Apollo stared at him with a mixture of shock and disbelief. Leaving Apollo standing there staring into empty space, Percy jumped off Olympus, extending his wings and flapping them just as he was about to hit the ground. He felt the cool breeze in his face and he smiled. He loved his moments of peace in the air. Suddenly, he heard a scream that could only belong to one person, his mistress and love. _Wait, love?_ Percy thought as he increased his speed, _Percy you jackass, she's a maiden goddess! It'll never happen._

Percy landed in a tree discreetly, and surveyed the situation. Artemis and her Hunters had been taken prisoner by a man he recognized as the man who killed his mother and stepfather. Percy face palmed. He was supposed to be their Guardian, and now this had happened. The man was preoccupied talking to an empousai, so Percy decided that he would attempt to rescue his mistresses. His climbed down from the tree and hid behind a bush. Peeking over the bush, he noticed that Artemis and her hunters were surrounded by guards forming a loose circle around them. Percy snuck behind one guard, clamped his hand over the guard's mouth, and slit his throat so he wouldn't make a sound. Then he dragged him behind the cover of trees and bushes where the others couldn't see. He did the same with the others until there were none left. Then, he sat and waited.

Artemis' eyes widened. One moment, there were a bunch of monsters guarding her and her hunters, the next they were all gone. She looked around, and noticed a bush rustling. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to see who was hiding there. Slowly, Percy's head peeked out on top of the bush, and noticing Artemis staring at him, raised a finger to his lips. She glared at him, but nodded. He snuck towards the cloaked man using the cover of trees and plants. When he was directly in line with the man, he raised his knife, took aim, and threw it. Suddenly, the man's hand shot out and grabbed it. He impaled it into the floor, glared at Percy and then disappeared in a flash of red.

Two minutes later, Percy finished cutting the last Hunter's ropes. She joined her sisters, who were talking in a huddle in hushed voices. He walked up to Artemis, who was sitting by the campfire, with her arms wrapped around her knees, tucking them into her chest. "May I join you, My Lady?" he asked politely. Artemis just nodded. "Is something wrong?" his tone grew concerned. Artemis smiled. "No, nothings wrong Perseus, but thank you." Artemis sighed. "I just want you to get along with the Hunters." Percy stiffened, and Artemis immediately regretted bringing up the subject. She remembered all the harsh things that they had done to him. "Percy," she said softly, cupping his cheek, "I'm so sorry. Please just forgive and forget." Percy sighed.

"Ok, whatever you say, My La-"

"Don't call me that!" Artemis snapped. "Its annoying." She sighed. "Look, Percy, I want you to think of me as a friend, not as a superior. " Percy's face lit up with a smile, but it was gone as soon as it arrived. "I can't do that Lady Artemis," he muttered sadly, "I promised your father that I would serve you as a guardian, and I intend to keep that promise."

_Crack!_

The slap was so hard that Percy was sent flying backwards into a tree. Needless to say, the tree instantly split in two. Artemis stormed over to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hauled him up, only to punch him in the gut. As Percy doubled over in pain, Artemis said, "Look, there's nothing stopping us from being friends except your being too loyal! My father said you had to protect me, he didn't say anything about not being friends." Percy didn't say anything for a few seconds. "That," he said finally, "_hurt_. You can really hit, Artemis." She smiled.

"Friends?"

"Friends." Percy nodded beaming.

"We have decided." Phoebe announced, "That if you forgive us, Percy, then you will be welcomed into the Hunt as our brother." Percy appeared to ponder this for a few seconds. "I don't know... on one hand, you physically _and _emotionally tortured me." The Hunters drew in breaths. Percy sighed, shaking his head. "OK, sure," he replied, and the Hunters cheered, "but on one condition." The Hunters went silent. "That you never badmouth my mother, or speak of Annabeth's breakup with me. Clear?" The Hunters nodded, too excited to speak. "Oh, and can my sister stay with me?" Artemis nodded, and Percy grinned.

"Alright then, can I get a hug from my new sisters?"

**Aaaand... cut! Another chappy down! Sorry for not updating for so long... I had just so much fricken homework. Anyway, please review, favorite and follow, and spread the word that Riptide1184 is back baby! Take care, and I'll se you next chapter. Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3: BETRAYAL

**Hello peoples, I'm back! I know you're probably really pissed at me, but I had fucking tons of homework to do. Really sorry.**

**Before I start the story, I'd just like to say to people who criticize fanfics (not just my own): Fuck you. The author puts time and effort into writing the story, and then you go and just ignore all that and point out errors. Think about what you're saying next time you leave a review. Thank you to everyone who left a positive comment on every story they read. If you don't like it, don't read it, and if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. To those who said I was making Percy too nice to the point of being a pushover, go fuck yourself, because I bet you didn't say that when Anaklusmos14 or Starblade176, or even Palerider365 did it, did you? And to those who said I was making some characters OC, this is called fan fiction for a reason. If you read the summary, you would have know it was a Pertemis story, and you should have avoided it if you don't like it.**

**Anyway, onto the story!**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Percy sat in his tent, hammering away at the anvil Leo had gifted to him. Pausing for a second, he wiped a sheen of sweat from his brow and checked his watch. He still had forty-five minutes of free time before he had to report to Lady Artemis.

His daily life in the Hunt had become somewhat scheduled. At noon, six PM and nine PM, he would report to Artemis and keep her updated on anything that was happening. From nine to eleven AM and two to four PM were his training sessions with the hunters. Sometimes they trained him, sometimes he trained them. The rest of the day he had to himself, provided Lady Artemis didn't have a task for him. And of course, he still kept watch at night.

Anyway, back to the story.

He decided to sing as he worked, just to keep his spirits up.

**Hall of Fames** _By The Script_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS! ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE SCRIPT!**

_Yeah, you could be the greatest You can be the best _

_You can be the king Kong banging on your chest _

_You could beat the world _

_You could beat the war _

_You could talk to God, go banging on his door _

_You can throw your hands up _

_You can beat the clock You can move a mountain _

_You can break rocks _

_You can be a master _

_Don't wait for luck _

_Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself _

Standing in the hall of fame

_And the world's gonna know your name _

_Cause you burn with the brightest flame_

_And the world's gonna know your name_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_You could go the distance _

_You could run the mile _

_You could walk straight through hell with a smile _

_You could be the hero _

_You could get the gold_

_Breaking all the records they thought could never be broke_

_Do it for your people _

_Do it for your pride _

_Never gonna know if you never even try _

_Do it for your country _

_Do it for your name _

_Cause there's gonna be a day _

_When you're... _

_Standing in the hall of fame _

_And the world's gonna know your name _

_Cause you burn with the brightest flame _

_And the world's gonna know your name _

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame _

_Be a champion _

_Be a champion _

_Be a champion _

_Be a champion _

_On the walls of the hall of fame _

_Be students _

_Be teachers _

_Be politicians _

_Be preachers _

_Be believers _

_Be leaders _

_Be astronauts _

_Be champions _

_Be true seekers _

_Be students _

_Be teachers _

_Be politicians _

_Be preachers _

_Be believers _

_Be leaders _

_Be astronauts _

_Be champions _

_Standing in the hall of fame _

_And the world's gonna know your name _

_Cause you burn with the brightest flame _

_And the world's gonna know your name _

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame _

_(You can be a champion) _

_You could be the greatest _

_(You can be a champion) _

_You can be the best _

_(You can be a champion) _

_You can be the king Kong banging on your chest _

_(You can be a champion)_

_You could beat the world _

_(You can be a champion)_

_You could beat the war_

_(You can be a champion) _

_You could talk to God, go banging on his door _

_(You can be a champion) _

_You can throw your hands up _

_(You can be a champion) _

_You can beat the clock _

_(You can be a champion) _

_You can move a mountain _

_(You can be a champion) _

_You can break rocks_

_(You can be a champion) _

_You can be a master _

_(You can be a champion)_

_Don't wait for luck _

_(You can be a champion) _

_Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_

_(You can be a champion) _

_Standing in the hall of fame_

Percy finished triumphantly as he stared down proudly at his new work of craftsmanship. It was a sword, its blade a shining silver with the words Νύχτα φάντασμα (Night wraith) embedded into it. Its hilt was studded with the finest of jewels, and unlike the blade, was the darkest shade of black that Nyx herself would have been jealous of. He jumped as someone cleared their throat behind him. Spinning around, he found it was only Artemis.

**Percy POV**

Shit, she scared the Hades out of me! Respectfully, I quickly composed myself and bowed my head. "Lady Artemis." I said, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

She smirked. "That was some impressive singing Perseus."

I felt my face redden. She heard me sing. Oh gods, I'm never going to hear the end of this.

"Really?" I asked uncomfortably. She was probably just teasing me. I didn't sing well, I just liked to do it!

"I'm serious." She replied, surprising me. I tried to convince her otherwise, but she was having none of it.

"Honestly, that was the best singing I've heard since-" she stopped, choking as she held back tears. Immediately, I rushed to her side. "My lady? Is everything alright?" I asked, concerned. She nodded, and tried to wipe the tears away, but I stopped her. "Here, let me."

**Third person POV (Sorry, really suck at first-person POV's)**

Percy pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and went to wipe her tears but Artemis leaned away distrustfully. "Don't worry, this is brand new." Percy assured her. Artemis nodded, but the suspicious look in her eyes remained. As he wiped her tears away, she couldn't help but notice what he had been working on. "Perseus?" she asked. "My lady, with all due respect, its PERCY. Per-cy." She rolled her eyes, but went with it. "Fine. As I was saying, what is that?" she enquired, pointing at the anvil in the corner of Percy's tent. Artemis noticed his body tense as he replied. "Nothing. Just something I've been working on too keep me busy."

"May I see it?" she questioned, curious to find out what it was.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Percy sighed. Holding the flap open, he gestured for her to enter first. With a short nod of thanks, Artemis stepped in, Percy following a second after. He picked up the blade and handed it to her. "Careful," he warned, "Its sharp." Gasping in wonder, Artemis gingerly accepted the sword, taking in its sheer magnificence. "Percy, its… its." She stopped, not knowing what to say. "Its _beautiful._" Percy blushed, and suddenly found something really intriguing about the floor. "You really think so?" he asked carefully. He needed to be sure about what he was about to do.

"Absolutely." Artemis replied with certainty. Percy nodded.

"Good. Then take it."

Artemis' jaw dropped and her eyes grew to the size of two moons **(see what I did there? Hehe)** "N-no, I can't." she stuttered, as she stared at him with awe, gratitude and something else he couldn't identify.

"See, you don't actually like it. I knew it." He said, his head hanging. Artemis was shocked.

"No, no! I really do love it, it's just… I don't think I deserve this. Plus, I don't even know how to use a sword." Artemis responded, trying but failing to think of some sort of apology. He looked at her with a new determination shining in his eyes. "If anyone deserves it, you do My Lady. As for not knowing how to use it, I'm sure Ares or Chiron or someone could train you." Artemis shook her head disgustedly. "Ares?" she spat, "That pig? No way. As for Chiron, he is one of the few respectable males, but there is no way I'm going to that cursed camp."

"Agreed about the camp, My Lady." Percy growled, his eyes bursting into flames. Artemis gave a small chuckle. "Why don't you train me Perseus? You are skilled with the blade." This time, Percy chuckled.

"My turn to say I'm not worthy of the honor, My Lady." She shook her head firmly.

"And my turn to say if anyone is going to train me, its you." He opened his mouth as if he was going to argue but she cut him off. "That's an order, Guardian." He gave a small smile, before checking his watch and yelping. "Ah shit! My sisters are gonna kill me for being late!" Artemis chuckled as he hurriedly got up, before dusting himself down and bowing deeply to her before sprinting out. She shook her head as she watched him go_. He really is special. Wait what? _Artemis mentally slapped herself. _You are a maiden goddess. You cannot fall for a man!_ Or could she?

"Anything, or anyone on your mind Seaweed Brain." Thalia asked smirking. Snapping back to reality, Percy hurriedly replied, "No, no. Why?"

"Just asking." she replied, still smirking. Percy rolled his eyes, when he noticed Phoebe and a few other Hunters sitting apart from him and the rest of the Hunters who had accepted him. Noticing this, he got up and walked over, frowning. "Is everything OK girls?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Piss off, _boy._ " Phoebe replied in disgust. The others with her nodding their agreement. Percy raised his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok, just asking."

"Shut up." Phoebe snarled. "All you do is get people killed. Zoe, that Hephaestus boy, the daughter of Aphrodite. Stay away from our sisters before you hurt any of them." At this point, even some of the hunters who had sided with Phoebe knew she had gone too far. But before anyone could do anything, he whispered, "Y-yo-you're right. I'm a murderer." He transformed into an eagle, and flew into the woods. Phoebe smirked and folded her arms, only to get blasted with electricity by a teary-eyed Thalia. She turned and sprinted to her mistress' tent, pounding on the door with full force. As soon as Artemis opened the door, before she even had the chance to even say anything, Thalia threw her arms around her mistress and sobbed into her shoulder. Gingerly, Artemis returned the hug and soothingly rubbed her luitenatnts back. "There there Thalia," she said softly, "What's the matter?"

"Ph-Phoebe tol-d-d P-Percy he w-was a mist-ist-take, an-and all h-he d-d-did was g-get people k-killed." Thalia choked. Artemis broke the hug and looked at her best friend in the eyes. "Return to your tent lieutenant." she ordered, "Get some rest. I'll sort this out." Thalia nodded, depressed, and walked off, head hung and shoulders slumped. Artemis felt guilt tear at her heart for lying to Thalia, but this was the perfect opportunity.

Percy sat with his back to a tree, with his eyes closed. Tear streaks were clear on his cheeks and his eyes were red. Artemis' heart shattered at the sight but she steeled her nerves and walked towards him.

Percy saw Artemis walk towards him and hastily scrambled to his feet, dusting himself down as he did so. Bowing his head, he fully expected her to slap him, tell him off, or at least shout him. So you can imagine how surprised he was when she hugged him. He tensed at first, then gave in and returned the hug, burying his head in her shoulder. After a few seconds he broke the hug, and, smiling, whispered hoarsely, "Thank you."

She just smiled in return and motioned for him to sit down. He obliged, and she sat beside him. They sat in a comfortable silence until Artemis suddenly broke it after a few minutes. "Perseus, do you trust me?"

Immediately, Percy nodded without hesitation.

"Good." she replied.

And then she stabbed him in the gut with her hunting knife.

Looks of pain, betrayal, heartbreak and sorrow flashed across his face before he slumped to the ground. The last thin he saw/heard was Artemis looking down on him and murmuring, "I'm sorry." as tears fell from her eyes.

And then there was nothing.

"Are you happy!" Artemis screamed, as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I hate you!"

The hooded man flashed in and chuckled. "It seems you kept your end of the bargain, now it's my turn. Your hunters are spared."

Artemis put her head in her hands. "Go. Just leave."

With one last chuckle, the man flashed out.

The instant he left, Artemis brought her head out of her hands and closed Percy's eyelids. "Rest in peace, hero and guardian." She reached into his pocket, brought out Riptide and uncapped it. Replacing the lid in his pocket, she put both his hands on the hilt and put it on his chest so that with both hands grasping the hilt, the blade was facing downwards. **(Imagine Boromir from LOTR) **Then, picking up his limp form, she flashed them both to Olympus, in the council room. The Gods and Goddesses were already there, and they instantly stopped their discussions and turned their full attention to her.

"We need a shroud." she said, her voice cracking slightly. "A shroud for the Son on Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, and Guardian od the Hunt."


End file.
